


Foam Fiasco

by Rukosband



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, their both regular middle school teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: A little snippet of a moment in time.Iruka comes across his entire class angry and covered in orange foam. No one was spared.





	Foam Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> For the day four prompt: not ninjas
> 
> I can't say making them regular ol' teachers was very creative but all the other ideas I played with ended up taking waaaay to much time and planning. This is just a simple little cute snippet.

Arms full of graded papers, Iruka was on his way back to his classroom when he heard shouting. He slowed, confused as to what could have stirred up an entire classroom and which teacher couldn't control them until he reached Kakashi's class. He was a little astounded really. Kakashi usually kept decent control over the students, never raising his voice or shouting (unlike himself) but keeping a steady intimidating aura where he somehow used his mere presence to get a class to settle down.

Iruka didn't have a commanding presence but when he was really pissed and beyond screaming, he found that silently fuming worked in subduing a particularly rough class. That was when the little hellions really knew they'd angered him and tried to make up for their behavior by being awkwardly quiet. By the end of class, Iruka usually regretted letting his anger get the best of him but he couldn't deny the results.

The door slammed open and Iruka startled, having to catch some of the papers before they escaped his arms. Students came pouring out, led by a very angry Sakura and Ino whom were both covered in a mysterious orange foam. Actually, all of the other twelve year olds that milled out of the room were also covered in goop and Iruka was not surprised to see a bashful looking Natuto get shoved forwards by a glaring Kiba.

"C'mon, it was an accident," the blonde tried to defend himself but his grin wasn't helping his case.

"It wasn't and you know it!" Kiba barked.

Shikamaru swatted Naruto on the back of the head as he passed by and said, "You're a dead man once the girls get a hold of you."

"And you ruined my favorite jacket!" Kiba continued.

The students all took turns bickering amongst themselves as they headed down the hall, everyone taking a shot at Naruto for ruining their hair or clothes or backpacks. Even Sasuke wasn’t spared and he was usually the best at avoiding Naruto related disasters. 

Iruka wasn't sure where they were heading but a few stopped at their lockers and began pulling out plastic bags. Spare clothes, maybe?

The last one out was an exasperated Kakashi and not even _he_ was spared from Naruto's fallout. Iruka snorted and quickly hid his mouth behind a hand as the dark gray eyes slid his way. The teacher was drenched, orange foam covering his back and silver hair as he locked his classroom door.

"Laugh it up, Iruka," Kakashi sighed.

Unable to hold it in any longer, he did just that. Kakashi looked absolutely pitiful - like a dog caught out in the rain. The foam weighed his usually gravity defying hair down heavily and Iruka briefly pictured the silver hair permanently dying orange and cracked up at the image. 

But orange foam aside, Kakashi tinged pink and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. He was being a good sport allowing Iruka to get his laugh in but of all the pranks Iruka had fallen prey to, it was only justified. 

Once he was able to control himself, Iruka rubbed his eyes and pressed a hand on his chest to steady his breathing. "Oh, boy, too good," he breathed out with a grin. Kakashi wasn't as amused, giving only a hum in acknowledgment. Iruka reached over a flicked some of the foam off the science teacher's shoulder. "Naruto?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Naruto,” he sighed, and then turned steel-gray eyes on him, searching for pity. "Nothing was spared, Iruka. Nothing. I don't know how I'm going to beg the custodians to help clean this up. They hate our class as it is."

Thinking back on it, yeah, they definitely had the worst set of kids. Between Naruto’s half failed pranks, Choji’s soda explosion incident, Kiba’s non-housebroken smuggled puppy, Ino’s melted make-up locker fiasco, and Shino’s smashed ant farm _and_ escaped tarantula… Yeah, their group of kids was on the janitors’ shit list. 

Iruka tried seeing the bright side of this disaster. "Well, at least you don't decorate your room with much." Kakashi kept his classroom rather dismal except for the standard warning signs about safety. Iruka once commented that it looked more like a prison than a middle school classroom. It only put a grin on the man's face. 

"And I've never been happier to have an empty classroom. Imagine if this happened to yours?" He started walking after the rest of his class, indicating for Iruka to follow. 

Iruka hadn't seen inside the classroom but judging by the damage done to the students, it must be awful. His own classroom would be in ruins. All his posters, books, gifts. "I would be livid," Iruka deadpanned.

Kakashi chuckled. "I know you would be. And I'd have to listen to you vent about it until you got your classroom back in order. Which, for you, could take forever."

Iruka pursed his lips. "I don't complain _that_ much… do I?"

A bark of laughter escaped Kakashi and Iruka blushed. He loved Kakashi's laugh, even if it was at his own expense, but he was also pouting at the insinuation that he held grudges.

"No. You complain the right amount," Kakashi smiled softly.

Iruka returned the smile and then glanced at the students ahead of them who were beginning to congregate further down the hall. He tilted his head at one particular girl. "How come Hinata is the only one _not_ covered in goop?"

"Maa, well, she was my assistant."

He blinked at Kakashi, taking notice of the rose tipped ears. Then realization hit him as he raked his eyes over Kakashi's body. "Ah, and you protected her from the eruption." It would explain why only the back half of Kakashi was affected. "How heroic," he mockingly swooned. "A true knight in shining armor."

Kakashi grumbled, eyeing Iruka balefully.

Iruka took that look as a challenge, knowing he’d pay for it later. He dramatically put the back of his hand on his forehead and pretended to faint. "Oh how all the women must fall at your feet, Sir Hatake."

Kakashi grinned and blocked Iruka's path, catching him by the chin. He leaned in close and said in a low husky voice, "Unfortunately all these fair maidens are out of luck because my heart belongs to a man."

Heat flooded Iruka from his chest to his ears and he swatted Kakashi's hand away. "How long have you been practicing _that_ one?"

He shrugged. "I'll be your white knight whenever you need me to be." Kakashi chuckled darkly as he lowered his voice into a sultry purr. "Or a black knight if you prefer."

A shiver ran down Iruka's spine at the implications. He cleared his throat. "Behave yourself. No thanks to you we've already been given a warning."

"Maa, Tsunade isn't going to fire either of us. She can't afford to."

"Yeah… Maybe. But she _can_ move us to opposite sides of the school and alter our schedules."

Kakashi smiled. "I'll just have to get creative then."

"Kakashi," Iruka warned, but he knew he was blushing fiercely at the knowledge that Kakashi would try every trick he had to come visit him.

As Kakashi snickered, they both snapped up at Sakura's yelling.

"Mr. Hatake, quit flirting and hurry up!"

"Yes, yes," Kakashi drawled, and picked up the pace.

Though embarrassed, Iruka snorted. "Where are you taking them?"

"Ah, the gym showers. They'll have to wear their P.E. clothes for the rest of the day though."

"Oh, I see. Well, better than orange slime."

"Mm," Kakashi agreed.

Iruka looked him up and down. The light blue button up shirt and black slacks were soaked and god only knows if the foam would stain. "I have some spare clothes in my bag that should fit you."

Kakashi locked onto him, looking like a kid who found out they passed the test they thought they'd failed. "Really? You've saved me from having to wear something of Guy's, Iruka. I knew dating someone my size would pay off."

"And here I thought you liked me for my personality," Iruka bantered back.

"Actually, it was your butt," and Kakashi gave a not so subtle leer at his backside.

Iruka rolled his eyes, but appreciated being the object of desire, even if it was in front of the other students.

They had reached Iruka's classroom, coming to a stop at the door. He fished out his keys when Sakura's yell echoed down the hall.

"Mr. Hatake!"

"Alright! Alright!" he called back. 

"You better get going, _Mr. Hatake,"_ Iruka teased as he unlocked the door.

"Maa, you could always come join me in the locker room, _Mr. Hatake," _he purred back.

"I never agreed to take your last name." 

"Hnn. But you _did_ agree to marry me," he said as he captured a quick kiss. But then his eyes gleamed something mischievous and Iruka was already preparing to run. "And for better or worse, Iruka," he grinned and scooped a handful of foam off the back of his head.

Iruka saw it coming and giggled as he shouted, "No!" before executing a duck and dodge, spinning on his heel around the door and pulling it closed behind him.

Kakashi glared (though he was smugly amused) from the other side of the glass window, even attempting to try the door only to find it locked. Iruka stuck his tongue out as he grinned.

"When did you get so fast?" Kakashi whined.

"When you became predictable." Iruka could practically hear the pouty growl on the other side. He decided to add a little salt to the wound. "And with that little stunt you can forget about the clothes."

Kakashi went wide-eyed and pressed against the door. "No! Iruka! Don't do this to me! I can't wear Guy's clothing! Green's not my color!"

Iruka laughed as he left the door and leaned a hip against the nearest desk. "How exactly was your plan about getting _me_ covered in goop going to benefit you? Wouldn't I just use _my_ clothes for myself?" he said cheekily. 

Calculations ran through his fiance's head as he realized his error, eyes darting back and forth as he tried to find a way to save himself. Apparently that meant begging because he turned on the puppy dog eyes, face nearly pressed against the glass, and looked up at Iruka through dark eyelashes. "Please?"

It was so cute and desperate, Iruka couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kakashi made himself look further miserable by sticking out his bottom lip. Waving a hand in dismissal, Iruka told him he'd think about it before they both cringed at the girls' insistence that Kakashi hurry up.

Kakashi gave a final pout before abandoning the door and returning to his class. Iruka leaned up against the wall and held off on checking for a minute, listening to the whines and complaints further down the hall. Once he deemed it safe enough, he opened the door and popped his head out. The girls were nearly dragging Kakashi and he was making them work for it.

Rules about yelling be damned, Iruka shouted for Kakashi. The science teacher glanced back, the girls scowling behind him as he halted their progress. “I’ll come by in a few minutes with the clothes.”

Relief caused shoulders to sag as Kakashi smiled at him appreciatively. “Love you! You’re the best!” he called out.

His declaration made the class groan and then Ino directed her fury at Iruka. “Mr. Umino, _please _stop distracting him!”

Snickering, Iruka waved them off. “Okay, okay! But don’t break him! It’s his turn to cook tonight!”

Louder groans echoed down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, you guys. Your comments are all wonderful thus far and making me gush. I know I'm behind in posting but I'm having so much fun. Thank you all!


End file.
